Your Love is my Drug
by rayray876
Summary: Once Gabriella's acting and singer career took off, she didn't have any time for a relationship, she broke up with Troy. He got over her. After a few years, a scandal breaks out. She goes to Troy. But he's getting married. FullSummeryInside! Troyella TxG
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Troy and Gabriella were best friends, then boyfriend&girlfriend, and lovers throughout high school. But once Gabriella's acting and singer career took off, she didn't have any time for a relationship, she broke up with him. He was devastated. But got over her. After a few years, a scandal of hers broke out. She goes running to Troy. But there's one problem he's married. Will they ever be together again?_

_**Title;**_

**Your Love is my Drug3**

* * *

A few years earlier;

_Troy and Gabriella were out on the beach having a picnic. They haven't been together for months. Ever since Gabriella's career took off she didn't have much time for him or a relationship anymore. But they were trying to pull it off. _

_They ate silently, until Gabriella finally said something, "We need to talk…" She looked at him._

"_Yeah, we do." He said and they looked at each other. _

_She sighed, putting her food down and started to talk. "Well, I was thinking about this for a while now, and I just don't have time for a relationship anymore. I mean, I like you and all but not being able to see you and being away for moths filming a movie. I just think we should stop seeing each other, it'll be the best for both of us."_

He was confused and devastated, "So…we're breaking up…?" he chocked.

_She nodded, "I'm sorry Troy…"_

_He shook his head, "What? Did you find a new famous boyfriend?" He got up, He was mad._

_She shook her head. "No, of course not Troy, I told you. I just don't have time anymore!" She yelled as he walked away. She stared at the back of him as he walked off into the distance and couldn't see him anymore._

3 years later;

Troy was watching TV when celebrity news came on, he rolled his eyes about to flip the channel when he seen Gabriella's face.

The reporter came on to say, "Recently some nude photos of Gabriella Montez have leaked onto the internet, there is no word from Gabriella herself on these photos. We'll have more for you after the break." The reporter smiled and it cut to commercial.

Troy was shocked; he didn't know anything about nude photos when he was dating her. He got on the computer and searched it to find them. He was completely shocked.

"Honey?!" Troy's girlfriend of 1 and a half years yelled from upstairs.** (A/N: Picture her like Megan Fox, aha. Except her name is Emma)**

"Yeah?" He yelled back, closing out the pictures.

"I need your help!" She called as he walked upstairs to see what she needed.

"What do you need?" He said as he joined her where she was at.

"Can you get that box down?" She asked as she pointed to the box at the top of the closet in there bedroom. "Yeah sure" he took it down and handed it to her.

"Thanks babe." She pecked him on the lips. "What are your plans for today?" She asked going through the box.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Probably just gonna sit around and relax, maybe hang out with Chad, why?"

"No reason," She replied. "I was just wondering" She smiled and started to sort through some pictures that were in the box.

He smiled, "Alright, well I'm going to go take a shower real quick, then probably hang out with Chad." He walked over to there bathroom.

She nodded. "Okay." She looked down at the box again looking through it.

Later, Troy was hanging out with Chad. They were playing video games.

"So, did you hear about Gabriella?" Chad said pressing the buttons uncontrollably on the controller.

Troy nodded sighing. "Yeah I did. I seen it on the news, can you believe it?" Troy cursed as Chad beat him. "Damn it!"

Chad laughed, pausing the game. "Wait, you've never seen them?"

He shook his head, "No, why would I?" Troy said looking at Chad. "Oh, well I thought they might have been for you a while ago…"

"Well, they weren't, and I could care less, she broke my heart so I don't really care anymore." Chad rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you still care about her no matter what you say. You'll always love her."

Troy sighed, "I guess your right, but I love Emma." Troy decided this was the best time to bring up this subject; "I'm going to propose to her."

Chad looked at him shocked, "Seriously dude?" Troy nodded, "This weekend, I'm taking her out, and then I'm going to ask her there."

"Whoa…this is huge!" Chad said "I remember when you told me you were going to propose to Ella…" He bit his lip.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, but that was the past. She broke up with me the day I was going to do it. So that's her loss… I guess." He sighed and looked at the time. "I better get going, see ya."

He walked towards the door, "Bye man." Chad said going back to his game.

Troy sighed, thinking about the day he was going to propose to Gabriella, it was going to be perfect, they were going to go on a picnic and when she least expected it he was going to do it. But that never came, and it never will. He loved Emma, and he wanted to marry her.

When Troy got home that evening, they were eating dinner when their phone rang. He got up to answer it, "Hello?"

"Um, Troy?" The person on the other line said.

"This is he." Troy said listening.

"It's um…Gabriella." He heard her sigh through the other end. He was completely shocked, "Gabriella? As in, Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes Troy, it's me." He walked into a different room, "How did you get my number?"

"Taylor, we're still friends. But I really need your help…" She said. "Go on…" He said a little impatiently.

"Well I'm guessing you heard about what's going on… well I really need a place to stay, to get away from all the paparazzi and everyone. Taylor is going to be away for the next couple of weeks, so I was wondering if I could maybe stay with you until she comes back." She said unsure of what he was going to say next.

Troy sighed, "Well, I'd have to talk to Emma."

She was confused, "Who's Emma?" He replied, "My girlfriend."

"Oh." She said, "Well if I'm going to be a bother than I can just find a hotel or something." He shook his head, "No, no it's fine. Here's my address, (insert address here) just come by tomorrow afternoon, so I can tell her about it tonight." He said looking into the other room to see Emma starring at him.

"Okay, and thanks Troy, you're a life savor." He smiled a bit, "Its okay, bye." She smiled, "Bye." 

They hung up and he went to sit back down, "Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Um…it was Gabriella." He said slowly. "She really needs a place to stay for a couple weeks and I told her she could stay here…"

She looked at him shocked, "You told your famous ex girlfriend she can stay here?!" He nodded, "Yeah…kind of." She groaned then looked at him, "Just promise me she won't try to steal you away from me."

He looked at her sympathetically, "She won't babe. I promise you, you're the only one for me." He smiled leaning over the table and kissing her.

She smiled, "Good." He chuckled, "I love you." She smiled and kissed him, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Hey guys, remember me? Today I randomly got on Fanfiction & decided I wanted to add another chapter to this story, :3 so here we go!  
Your love is my Drug, Chapter 2.  
-**

It was the next day & Gabriella was expected to be there any time now, Emma was unsure of what's going to happen while she's there, she's just going to be nice & welcoming considering what is happening to Gabriella at the moment. Troy was nervous, he didn't know what to expect when she got there.

_Ding-dong. _

"Troy! It's probably her, can you get the door?" Emma yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I will." Troy said getting up from the couch, he was getting more and more nervous as he got closer to the door, he held his breath as he twisted the door knob slowly and opened the door to be greeted with a big hug.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried, "It's so good to see you!" She smiled and pulled away from the hug.

Troy nodded putting on a fake smile as Emma came up behind him, "Hi, Gabriella." She smiled "Come in, please." She moved out of the way so Gabriella could get through.

"Thank you guys so much for letting me stay here, you don't know how much I appreciate it." Gabriella smiled walking into the living room.

"Its not a big deal," Emma smiled looking at Troy who didn't know what to say, "You can put your shoes on the rug over there." Emma pointed to a red rug near the door and Gabriella nodded taking off her Ugg boots.

"Troy, you can show her to her room. I have to finish my hair." She said walking away upstairs.

Troy looked at Gabriella and fake smiled again, "This way." He said walking down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"Thank you, Troy." She said sincerely.

Troy nodded, "It's not a big deal, I assume you won't be here long. Right?" He said not meaning to be rude, but it kind of came out that way.

She sighed, "No I won't, when Taylor gets back I'll be going to her house." She said as they reached her room. "Wow this is nice." She smiled putting her stuff on the bed.

He nodded, "Emma designed it." He smiled.

"Well its great." She said looking around some more, she looked at Troy who looked uneasy. "Look, Troy… I know you probably don't want me here. You probably hate me…" She sighed, "but I'm just going through such a hard time right now, I need to get away from all the drama. I won't interfere with you and Emma, I promise. I will try not to be much of a bother at all."

He looked at her, "I understand… I just honestly don't know what to say to you right now." He said about to turn around and walk away.

She sighed knowing he was thinking about when he broke up with her, "I knew you were going to propose to me…"

He turned around and looked at her right in the eyes "How?"

"Um, Taylor told me because Chad told her. I wasn't ready for commitment; I didn't want to be tied down. I loved you, I really did. I hope you know that." She said looking at him.

"Well I wish you could have told me that." He sighed, "I loved you too, but it's over. I'm over it." He said, "I'm going to go check on Emma." He walked away before she could say anything else.

"Well, I'm not over it…" she whispered watching him walk away.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Troy asked walking into their room.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled and kissed him. "I think I'll take Gabriella out shopping or something, to get to know her."

Troy looked at her shocked, "Are you serious? Why?" He asked confused.

"I would really like to get to know her, since she was your first love." She said.

"Fine, do whatever you want" He sighed.

"Thank you," She smirked and kissed him again. "I'm going to go talk to her." She said walking away.

Gabriella was in her room hanging up some clothes thinking about what has happened, she couldn't deny it; she has missed Troy. She heard someone walk in and turned around.

"Hey" Emma smiled, "I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you'd like to come shopping with me?" She asked.

Gabriella was shocked at her offer, "Yeah, sure." She smiled still confused.

"Great!" She smiled, "I just want you to know, I have no hard feelings towards you. I want us to try and be friends!"

Gabriella was still confused, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have no reason to not like you. I mean sure you were like his first love and everything. But we're in love now, so I figured we should get to know each other!"

Gabriella was kind of getting jealous but fake smiled "Yeah sure, I would love to go shopping tomorrow."

"Okay good," She smiled. "I'm going to go make dinner, do you like steak?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, but you don't have to make me anything. I can go out and get myself something to eat."

"No no! I want you to eat here with us!" Emma smiled.

_Why is she being so nice to me? I can't stand this. _Gabriella thought. "Okay, I will." She smiled, "is there anything I could help with?"

"Not at all, just make yourself at home." She walked towards the kitchen starting to get things out.

_She has to secretly hate me, if she being this nice. Nobody is that nice to one of their boyfriend's ex-girlfriend._ She thought laying down on the bed.

**Eh, this chapter was a lot of talking and stuff I know. I'll try to make it more interesting next time (: Review please. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, Gabriella and Emma were planning on going shopping pretty soon so they were both getting ready. Emma just got out of the shower while Gabriella got in. Emma was in their half bathroom putting on her makeup and Troy was looking for her. He walked upstairs and heard the water turn off, he smiled and opened the door to see a brunette standing there looking at him shocked.

"Troy? What the hell!" Gabriella screamed grabbing the towel as fast as she could making sure she was covered.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I thought Emma was in here!" He said fast, but couldn't help but check her out.

"Get out!" She yelled, as Emma came running.

"What's going on here?" She said shocked.

"Nothing! I thought you were in the shower not her!" Troy slammed the door shut.

Emma sighed, "Geez Troy, maybe you should start knocking since we're not the only two in the house." She said in a duh tone.

"Sorry babe, I didn't think about it." He said as they walked to their room, "I didn't see anything." He lied.

She looked at him stupidly, "I doubt that."

"I didn't, babe. I don't want you upset with me, so let's just pretend that it didn't happen." He said trying to calm her & himself down.

"Whatever, I don't really care." She said going back into her bathroom to finish her makeup.

Gabriella was still in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, she was still shocked at what just happened. _Did he see anything? _She wondered, _He probably did, I didn't have a towel on at first. Damn it. Well, it's not like he hasn't see it before I guess… _

About an hour later Gabriella and Emma were in the car driving to the mall.

"Sorry about earlier, I should have locked the door." Gabriella said.

Emma looked over and smiled, "Don't worry about it; he says he didn't see anything." She laughed. "But I think he was just telling me that so I didn't get upset. I really don't care; I know he wouldn't do something like that on purpose."

Gabriella smiled, "That's true, I'm glad you understand." She giggled.

Once they reached the mall they went into a couple stores,

"This would look so cute on you!" Emma said excitedly and showed her a leopard print tank top.

"That is super cute!" Gabriella said smiling and taking the tank top from her.

After a while they went to the food court and got some lunch from taco bell.

Gabriella was looking around and made eye contact with a guy taking photos of her. "Damn it!" She said moving her head away.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked looking around and noticing the person taking pictures. "Oh, do you want to go?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. I just don't really need this." She sighed but put on a smile.

"C'mon lets go." Emma said and got up.

"Okay." Gabriella said also getting up.

They were now in the car. "I'm sorry that kind of ruined our day." Gabriella said.

"No its okay," She smiled. "I had fun anyways."

Gabriella nodded, "Me too."

Once they got back home they saw Troy sitting on the couch watching sports center.

"How was the mall?" Troy asked looking at both of them.

"Good." They both said at the same time. "It was cut short from someone taking pictures of Gabriella. But it was still good." Emma said smiling.

"Well that good." Troy said not really paying attention.

Emma rolled her eyes as he watched sports, she looked at the clock "Er, I'm going to go pick up some food." She said picking up her purse.

"You want me to come?" Gabriella said.

"No! I mean no thanks." She smiled. "I'll be back soon"

Gabriella looked at her confused, but shrugged it off. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Troy looked over at her. "I am so sorry for this morning."

She shrugged. "It's okay, it's not like you haven't seen it before.." she smiled.

Troy chuckled. "That's true. So where did Emma go?" He asked looking around.

She giggled, "She went to get something to eat, I guess."

"Oh okay." He said taking his attention back to the TV.

They sat there in silence for about 10 minutes until Troy said something.

"So… how's the love life?" He looked at her.

"Eh, not that great; I've dated a couple co-stars. Mostly for the publicity, I hate having to do that. But it helps make people more interested I guess." She said.

Troy nodded. "What about that one guy you dated for like 2 years, was that for publicity too?"

She shrugged, "At first it was, but then we started to like each other. Until it turns out he was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry" He said looking at her with sympathy.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I'm not a big fan of dating right now; when you're in Hollywood it's kind of pointless when you're young." She shrugged.

He nodded, "That's understandable." He said.

"So how are you and Emma?" She smiled.

"We're good. I'm actually thinking about proposing soon…" He smiled.

"Really?" She fakes a smile. "That's wonderful."

"Yeah, I'm excited. I just don't know when yet." He said thinking.

"Whenever it feels like the right time, is when you should do it." She said looking at him.

He nodded, "That's what I plan on." He smiled. "Gosh, it's taking her forever to get some food." He looked at the clock.

"Maybe they're busy, who knows." She said getting up. "I'm going to my room." She said walking away.

About a half hour later Emma came through the door, "Sorry it took me forever! They were so busy!" She said putting food down on the table.

Gabriella walked in, "Yeah, 45 minutes for fast food. They must have been reallyyy busy." She said looking at her weird.

"Mhm." She said not paying much attention to what she just said. "Troy, come eat!"

Troy walked over and kissed her, then sat down and started eating.

Gabriella sat down still confused about Emma, but just decided to shrug it off again not wanting to start anything.

**Review? Pwease ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

As another week went by Emma has been leaving a lot and acting really weird and Gabriella was suspicious.

Troy and Gabriella were home alone so she decided to talk to him about it, she sat down next to him.

He smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," She smiled also, "do you know where Emma is?"

He shrugged, "she said she was going to a friend's house."

"Oh, well aren't you suspicious at all?" She asked confused.

He shook his head. "Nah, I trust her. Why?"

"I don't know, I just thought she was acting weird, but that might have just been me" She said shrugging her shoulders.

He chucked, "Yeah maybe." He thought for a moment, and got a flash back to when he saw her in the shower, naked he couldn't stop himself from imaging himself fucking her and the cleavage coming from the shirt she was wearing wasn't helping.

She looked over at him confused, "What are you starring at?" She giggled looking down at her chest

He looked away quickly but felt his dick rise; she looked down and saw his penis through his jeans.

"Are you alright there?" She asked as he nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" He said starting to get up.

"Wait," She said getting up and standing in front of him, she looked at him sexually "Maybe, I can help you with your little problem." She smirked looking down.

Gabriella didn't know what was coming over her; she hasn't had sex in months.

Troy looked at her shocked, "What?"

She looked away, "Sorry, I don't know what's coming over me" she was about to walk away when she felt herself being pushed down on the couch and saw Troy on top of her.

He smirked, "I don't mind it." He also wasn't sure what was coming over him.

He leaned down and kissed her roughly and she kissed back. It was just how they both remember it, and even if they didn't want to admit it, they both new they've missed it.

Gabriella moaned into the intense kiss, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She undid his pants and grabbed his dick and she started to stroke it. He moaned "Oh god, Ella."

She smirked unwrapping her legs and pulling away from the kiss as she got down on her knees, sucking his dick and he groaned so loud grabbing on to her head. "I'm going to cum." He moaned cumming right into her mouth as she swallowed.

He picked her up and brought her to his room setting her down on the bed taking off all her clothes.

"Oh please, fuck me Troy!" Gabriella moaned as he thrusted into her wet pussy.

"GABRIELLA!" Emma yelled standing next to her bed

She groaned waking up from that dream, "What?" She looked up at Emma.

"I'm going to work, and Troy said he needed your help with something." She said walking out of the room

"Ughh" Gabriella sighed getting out of bed.

Later that day Troy was going shopping for an anniversary gift for Emma and he needed Gabriella's help.

"Thanks for coming with me" He smiled as they walked into a jewelry store.

"No problem" She said.

They looked through multiple different necklaces, rings, and bracelets but Troy didn't really like any of them.

Gabriella sighed, "Let's just try again tomorrow, I'm hungry"

He laughed, "Okay let's go eat."

They got something to eat and ended up back home sitting on the couch.

"I had a weird dream last night…" Gabriella said biting her lip.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" He asked looking at her.

"Well… we like, had sex…" She said looking at him.

He looked at her shocked "Wow, that's uhh interesting." He said.

She nodded, "Yeah, it was weird."

"Sounds like it." He said as Emma walked through the door with her hair messed up.

"What happened to you?" Gabriella asked looking at her weird.

"Huh?" she touched her hair, "Oh, nothing. I had my window down on the way home" She laughed walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Gabriella sighed looking at Troy "Aren't you the least bit suspicious?" she asked

"Nope, I trust her." He said paying attention to the tv.

She sighed, _I guess I'm going to have to follow her myself and prove she's cheating_

**Hai guys, lol I don't know about this chapter. :p Review please !**


End file.
